1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a windshield wiper.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A windshield wiper is used to scrub rainwater or dust on the windshield. The wiper post of the windshield wiper is connected with a wiper arm through a connection unit. In general, the configuration of the connection unit is mated with the configuration of the wiper arm. The connection unit is fixedly connected to the middle of the wiper post by welding or riveting.
Once the wiper post or the connection unit is damaged, the whole windshield wiper must be replaced with a new one. Besides, the wiper arm has to mate with a corresponding connection unit according to various models of vehicles. Because the connection unit is mounted in a fixed way, the windshield wiper cannot be widely used to various vehicles. Accordingly, the inventor of the present invention has devoted himself based on his many years of practical experiences to solve these problems.